Yell
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: "...Aku menyukainya!" itulah yang selalu diucapkan Ino jika melihat Uchiha Sasuke, padaku. Tapi lama-kelamaan… aku juga menyukainya. Jadi, bagaimana ini?—Sakura Haruno. Mind to RnR?


**Title: Yell**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: "...Aku menyukainya!" itulah yang selalu diucapkan Ino jika melihat Uchiha Sasuke, padaku. Tapi lama-kelamaan… aku juga menyukainya. Jadi, bagaimana ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Sakura!" seru Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku, sambil mendekatiku.

"A-ada apa, Ino? Jangan bilang kalo—" belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Ino selalu saja memotongnya.

"...Dia cakep bangeeet! Kyaaaaaaa!" lagi-lagi, Ino teriak sambil ber-_blush_-ria.

"Pasti Sasuke lagi 'kan...?" ucapku dengan nada datar, habis aku bosan dengan ucapan Ino yang selalu membicarakan Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

"Ahaha... habisnya 'kan... aku menyukainya!" seru Ino, sambil tersenyum manis nan bahagia dengan rona merahnya.

"Kalo itu mah, aku juga sudah tahu, Ino," jawabku, ketus.

"Sakura mah!" seru Ino sambil memukul-mukulku dengan pelan tapi dengan nada seperti agak ngambek, walau hanya bercanda.

_Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ya? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang tadi adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku dari SD. Kami duduk dikelas 9.3. Sedangkan yang selalu dibicarakan Ino itu Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang sekarang duduk dikelas 9.2._

"Tunggu... Aha! Aku punya ide!" seru Ino yang langsung berhenti memukulku karena dapat ide yang... mungkin bagus?

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau ke kela—"

"Nah, ayok kita ke sanaaaaaa!" seru Ino tidak mempedulikan perkataanku dan langsung merangkul tanganku untuk segera ke kelas 9.2.

Kemudian kami pun melewati kelas 9.2, dimana ada Sasuke juga di sana…

"Kyaaaaa! Sakura! Di-dia ganteng ya!" seru Ino dengan nada membisik ke padaku.

"I-iya..." aku hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

"U-ukh... a-aku malu sekali... ayo kita ke tempat lain!" seru Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, mungkin malu jika dilihat Sasuke bahwa wajah Ino sebenarnya memerah.

"...Baiklah..." aku hanya menurut saja sambil ditarik Ino, pasrah.

Kemudian kami berjalan ke arah kantin. Karena masih pagi sekitar setengah 7 lewat, jadinya makan-makan sebentar di kantin, kami juga sih datangnya kepagian, haha.

"...Hah... hmm!" Ino hanya melamun gak jelas sambil bengong, kemudian tersenyum sendiri, beginilah sifat Ino jika sudah mulai menggila.

"...Ino, jika kau hanya buang-buang waktu buat melamun gak jelas gitu, sini, nasi gorengnya buatku saja!" seruku sambil menarik nasi gorengnya Ino.

"E-eh..." Ino pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan langsung mencegat tanganku dari nasi gorengnya, "Ja-jangan!" serunya.

"Makanya makan dulu..." ujarku, sedikit kesal dengan Ino.

Kemudian Ino memakannya sedikit-sedikit, tapi masih saja membicarakan Sasuke padaku.

"Sak, semalam aku _chat_-an loh sama dia di _Facebook_! Orangnya memang cuek, tapi baiiik banget!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, basa-basi.

"Hmm!" senyum Ino, "Kapan-kapan aku akan menembaknya ah!" seru Ino dengan wajah memerahnya lagi, namun tampak bahagia.

_DEG!_

"...Be-benarkah?" tanyaku, namun pertanyaan ini... seperti pertanyaan dari hatiku... yang paling dalam. Huft, entahlah.

"_Yup_!"

_Tu-tunggu dulu... ada apa denganku? Biasanya aku biasa saja jika Ino mengatakan, "aku menyukainya! Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke!". Tapi mendengar Ino akan menembak Sasuke... kenapa hatiku merasakan hal yang aneh? E-entahlah..._

"Kapankah itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti... aku juga belum menentukannya, juga belum mempersiapkan hatiku... hehe!" serunya dengan cengiran yang manis.

_Jika dilihat-lihat... Sasuke memang keren sih. Tidak heran mungkin banyak yang menyukainya... ada apa denganku sih?_

"Nah, karena kita sudah selesai makan, yuk ke kelas!" ajak Ino padaku.

"Ah... ya!"

Kemudian kami pun berjalan menuju ke kelas kami, 9.3.

CKLEK!

"_Ohayooooou_!" seru Ino dengan semangatnya sambil membuka pintu kelas kami, karena tadi belum ada orang sama sekali, hanya kami berdua, tapi setelah kami dari kantin, ternyata sudah ada orang yang datang.

"Eh... ada Sasuke," ejek Inuzuka Kiba, anak kelas 9.3 juga, pada Ino.

"E-eeeeh?! Ng-nggak kok! Aku gak suka dia! Kiba iniiii!" seru Ino sambil menggebuk Kiba pakai tangannya Ino sendiri.

"Dasar Sasuke nih... wkwk," masih saja Kiba mengejek Ino.

"Ahaha..." aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka layaknya anak kecil, tapi sedikit... ukh, ada apa dengan perasaanku ya?

_Aku tahu, Ino sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak sebelum kami naik ke kelas 9, ya... saat seperti martikulasi 'gitu. Karena kami pindah gedung sekolah ke gedung sekolah yang lebih besar, lagi pula SMP kami juga akan merintis jadi Rintisan Sekolah Bertaraf Internasional, lalu anak-anak kelas 7, 8, dan 9 yang naik kelas, akan dirombak dulu sebelum jadi kelas yang sesungguhnya. Jadi kami yang sudah dipastikan akan naik kelas, padahal juga ditengah-tengah liburan sekolah, kami disuruh sekolah untuk mengikuti martikulasi agar bisa beradaptasi di gedung sekolah yang baru ini._

_Kemudian ternyata aku masuk kelas 9.4 sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino kelas 9.7, tapi ini masih kelas bayangan, kira-kira seperti itu. Dan juga ini diacak, bukan sesuai peringkat._

_Semenjak itulah Ino menyukai Sasuke. Kemudian setelah liburan sekolah usai, akhirnya kami masuk sekolah biasa dan ternyata kelasnya juga diacak lagi, aku dan Ino pun masuk kelas 9.3 dan Sasuke masuk kelas 9.2. Sejak kami di kelas 9.3 itulah... ada yang tahu bahwa Ino menyukai Sasuke, makanya Ino selalu diejek, "Sasuke! Sasuke!". Tapi Ino yang sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke gak mau jujur pada yang lainnya, kecuali padaku._

PUK

"Hoi, Sakura!" seru Ino, menepuk bahuku. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino, padaku. Aduh... aku ini tadi sebelumnya ketawa, dan langsung melamun ya... huft.

"Ah... aku baik-baik saja kok, tenang saja," ujarku, sambil tersenyum.

"...Hmm, baiklah!" ucap Ino lagi dengan tersenyum juga.

Kemudian lonceng tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi, dan mulailah waktu belajar.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~…**

Kemudian lonceng tanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi juga. Kami pun segera membereskan buku-buku pelajaran kami dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"_Yattaaaa_! Akhirnya pulang juga!" seru Ino dengan leganya.

"Iya," anggukku.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke lewat bersama sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas 9.3 juga.

GRRRTT

"Sa-Sakura... di-dia lewat!" seru Ino sambil menarik bajuku dengan wajahnya memerah.

"A-aah... i-iya! Aku tahu! Tapi jangan menarik bajuku!" seruku karena bajuku ditarik Ino, 'kan sakit.

"E-eh? Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura!" ucapnya padaku, sambil membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"I-iya iya, nggak apa-apa kok..." jawabku, sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Ino masih melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto itu, sambil tertawa-tawa senang.

"...Aku... menyukainya..." ucap Ino sambil melihat Sasuke dari agak kejauhan, seketika di sekitar kami pun hening. Aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa... sebab dari mata Ino saja, seperti kelihatan serius.

Aku pun ikutan hening. Kemudian dengan senyum kecilku, aku menggenggam tangan Ino, "Ayo kita pulang..."

Ino yang merasa digenggam tangannya olehku, langsung menoleh ke arahku, "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

Di rumahku...

"Sasuke... ya..." ucapku sambil tiduran di tempat tidurku.

"Sakura, cepat tidur!" seru Ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, Bu'! Baik!" seruku juga, sambil memejamkan mataku untuk tidur.

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

"Tu-tunggu… sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang? Aaaah, iya, Ino! Aku lupa menjemputnya..." seruku karena lupa harusnya menjemput Ino, tapi malah langsung ke sekolah.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti aku minta maaf saja pada Ino..." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kelasku.

Dilihatlah samping kelasku, Sasuke sedang bercanda dengan Naruto. Aku pun melirik padanya... ya, memang ganteng sih.

Karena keasyikan meliriknya sambil berjalan, ternyata aku menabrak seseorang... rambut kuning? Naruto?

Aku pun melebarkan mataku karena saat bertabrakan tadi mataku terpejam, tu-tunggu... beneran Naruto?

"A-eh... aaah, maaf!" ucapku, sambil membungkukkan badanku sedikit ke Naruto.

"Ahaha... tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Naruto sambil berlari lagi.

Kemudian otomatis mataku melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi, a-ah... tadi dia melihatku jugakah?

PUK

"Sakuraaaaa!" tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakkan namaku dari belakangku, dan ternyata... ya ampun, Ino-kah?

Aku pun membalikkan badanku, "A-ah... Ino toh? Maaf ya!" aku pun meminta maaf sambil menepuk pelan kedua tanganku ke arah Ino sambil menundukkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Sakura mah... tidak menungguku... aku 'kan hanya telat bangun!" ngambek Ino.

"Ma-makanya dari itu... maaf ya? Aku bukannya tidak mau menunggumu, tapi aku lupa... ehehe..." cengirku, sambil masih meminta maaf pada Ino.

"Ya sudahlah, aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku lihat PR hari ini ya?" seru Ino sambil tersenyum licik candaan.

"...H-hah? Iya deh..." aku hanya pasrah sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Yeii!" Ino pun melompat senang.

Kemudian aku melirik ke arah Sasuke berada tadi, dan ternyata... dia sudah tidak di sana lagi. Sudah ke kelasnya ya?

Lalu kami pun berjalan ke arah kelas kami, kelas 9.3.

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

Seperti biasa, Ino selalu diejek "Sasuke, Sasuke" oleh anak-anak cowok kelas kami. Ino hanya mendengus kesal saja. Dia tidak mau jujur pada anak-anak kelas kami ya...

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sih?" tanyaku sembari menepuk bahu Ino.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau! Aku cuman jujurnya sama Sakura saja, dan beberapa anak cewek juga sih, tapi malas sama anak-anak cowoknya!" seru Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mau.

"...Ya sudahlah, terserah Ino saja..." aku pun duduk kembali ke tempat dudukku.

_Sasuke ya..._

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

Besoknya, saat pelajaran Tata Boga dan Elektronika.

_Hari ini pelajaran Elektronika, karena aku malas berurusan masak-masakan, akhirnya aku memilih Elektronika saja yang dominan anak cowok semua. Karena kelas 9.2 dipakai untuk Tata Boga yang dominan anak cewek, campuran dari kelas 9.2 dan 9.3. Lalu kelas 9.3 yang dipakai untuk Elektronika campuran kelas 9.2 dan 9.3. Anak cewek yang masuk Elektronika untuk kelas 9.2-9.3 juga cuman 3, aku dan Tenten (kelas 9.3) juga Temari (kelas 9.2). Tapi kalo Ino... dia lebih memilih Tata Boga, padahal di Elektronika ada Sasuke..._

Ternyata, hari ini praktik Elektronika.

Akhirnya dibagi jadi 5 kelompok, ada yang 5 orang, ada juga yang 4 orang. Tapi harus sesuai kelas, kalo kelas 9.2 ya 9.2, kalo kelas 9.3 ya 9.3, tidak boleh dicampur.

Dan ternyata aku masuk ke kelompok 3 untuk kelas 9.3, dimana anggotanya aku, Tenten, Kiba, dan Aburame Shino. Lalu... Sasuke berada di kelompok 5 untuk kelas 9.2 dimana anggotanya Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Temari. Tu-tunggu... kenapa aku selalu memperhatikannya?

Saat praktik pun, aku curi-curi pandang meliriknya. Karena kelompok kami duduk di depan kelompok 5, aku juga duduknya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

Jadi saat praktik, aku selalu memperhatikannya, lucu sekali saat Sasuke tertawa kecil, mungkin karena melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang kocak, tapi kebanyakan Sasuke itu diam dan cuek. Tu-tunggu... kenapa aku memperhatikannya lagi? A-ada apa denganku sih?

_Masih saja aku melihatnya, ternyata... dia memang keren. Tapi... nanti aku malah terlihat seperti merebut Sasuke dari Ino, iya 'kan? Nanti juga aku disebut-sebut sebagai sahabat yang berkhianat pada sahabatnya sendiri... sahabat yang kejam, dan ejekan lainnya. Aku takut seperti itu. Lagi pula Ino juga seperti mengidolakanku, juga selalu berkata padaku, "Sakura manis ya!" seperti itu. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pengkhianat... pengganggu hubungan cinta sahabatnya sendiri..._

Tanpa aku sadari, aku selalu melihat ke arahnya terus, dan ternyata... dia melihat ke arahku balik!

Aku dengan segera langsung membuang muka, aku tak mau ketahuan jika aku selalu melihat dan memperhatikannya... aku takut.

Kemudian kembali membantu praktikan kelompokku, kadang kelompok kami juga ketawa karena melihat tingkah kocaknya Kiba juga. Tapi... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku juga deh? Ah, hanya perasaanku saja.

Tapi masih saja, otomatis selalu melihatnya ke arah lagi, jika dia melihatku balik, dan kami saling berpandangan, aku selalu membuang muka dan mengatakan yang lucu pada Kiba, huft... ada apa denganku, Ya Tuhan...?

Setelah itu, hasil praktik Elektronika kami akhirnya selesai dan berhasil, tapi aku masih saja melihat Sasuke... su-sudah sudah, ingat, Ino juga menyukai—ukh, sangat mencintai Sasuke.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Sakuraaaaa!" seru Ino sambil berlari membawa hasil praktik Tata Boga, ya itu makanan _onigiri_.

Aku yang dari kejauhan melihat Ino keluar dari kelas 9.2 dan berlari menuju ke kelas 9.3.

Aku pun menunggu Ino di pintu kelas 9.3.

"Ino! Kalian juga praktik ya? Boleh kucoba?" rayuku pada Ino, untuk mencoba masakan kelompoknya Ino.

"Hihi... spesial buat Sakura, boleh deh!" seru Ino sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Aku pun mulai mencoba masakan _onigiri _buatan kelompoknya Ino, dan ternyata... enak!

Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata, anak kelas 9.2 sekaligus anggota kelompoknya Ino juga mendekati kami. Ternyata... kalau di Tata Boga... boleh kelompoknya acak, tidak sesuai kelas.

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura... enak?" tanya Hinata, sambil tersenyum manis dan merona merah.

"Iya, en—" belum saja perkataanku selesai, ternyata di atasku ada yang mengatakan sesuatu…

"Wah... anak Tata Boga praktik juga ya?" seru Naruto yang melihat ke arah Ino dan Hinata dari atas kepalanya Sakura.

"A-e-u-aaa... i-i-iyaaaa..." tiba-tiba seketika Hinata ambruk dan pingsan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ino pun memberikan masakan _onigiri _kelompok mereka kepadaku. Kemudian Ino langsung membopong Hinata ke kelas 9.2 dengan kekuatan Ino, Ino ternyata kuat juga ya.

"A-ada apa dengan dia ya? Nyam nyam... aneh," ucap Naruto sambil memakan _onigiri _kelompoknya Ino yang diambilnya diam-diam.

"Na-Naruto... kau ambil _onigiri _ini diam-diam yaaa? Heeehh?! Dasaaar!" aku yang kaget karena Naruto mengambil _onigiri _kelompoknya Ino diam-diam, langsung menendang Naruto sambil memegang _onigiri_.

"Ahaha... maaf, maaf, cuman satu kok, hehe," cengir Naruto sambil makan.

"Tapi 'kan... kalo mau minta 'kan bisa minta izin dulu!" seruku, kesal.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan maaf," ucap Naruto masih cengir-cengir gak jelas.

"Hu'uh... dasar!" aku hanya mendengus kesal saja.

Kemudian dengan otomatisnya... aku celingak-celinguk mencari... Sasuke—ah, kenapa aku harus mencari Sasuke dan melihatnya lagi? A-aku 'kan... ti-tidak... argh, sudahlah. Anak kelas 9.2 sudah nggak ada di kelas 9.3 lagi, mereka pasti sudah kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kemudian aku pun duduk ke tempat dudukku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

TAP TAP TAP

"...Ino..." seru seseorang memanggil Ino dari pintu kelas 9.2.

Ino pun melihat ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya itu berasal.

"Eh, Tenten! Ada apa?" tanya Ino, langsung mendekati Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu... sini, ikut aku!" seru Tenten sambil menarik tangan Ino.

TAP TAP TAP

"Nah, di sini saja..." ucap Tenten sambil duduk di tangga samping kelas 9.3.

"Memangnya ada apa sih Ten—"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke 'kan? Iya 'kan? Jujur saja," tanya Tenten.

"...Eh?" Ino pun sedikit terkejut, karena Tenten menanyakan hal itu dengan wajah serius.

"Me-memangnya kenapa... kalo iya?" jawab Ino.

"Huft... ternyata benar, kau berbohongnya sama anak cowok saja ya..."

"Se-sebenarnya... memangnya kenap—"

"Soalnya tadi... saat Elektronika, Sasuke selalu melihat dan memperhatikan Sakura... sahabatmu,"

"—Eh?"

.

.

.

...**~oOo~…**

Yattaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic XD

Ini fic jadi baru chapter 1... sambil dengerin lagunya Ikimono Gakari yang "Yell" loh! XD

Ohya, ini cerita gara-gara terinspirasi karena di sekolahku, err... gimana ya, pokoknya kira-kira begitu XP

Gomen ne, kalo alurnya cepat, dan banyak _typo_... biasa, masih belajar, hehe :)

Nah... silahkan di-_review_, _Readers_! Karena kalianlah yang bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin fic... hehe, _onegai_~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
